


问我个认真的问题

by Helice



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当你生下来肚子上就棱角分明地写着“所以你是我们的新保姆咯”、而掌心横刻着“我很抱歉，他真的需要找句新词儿”，很明显1）你和你的灵魂伴侣们会有明显的年龄差距，2）到你们相遇时他们两个已经在一起了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	问我个认真的问题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [now ask me a serious question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491649) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



本杰明·亚许从不曾想过他的第二个灵魂印记——在他侧腹紧紧盘成螺旋的那一个——给予他的头衔会是什么寻常的东西，比如公司领导或者俱乐部主管之类的。他知道这很说明了某些关于自己的事情。  
当他意识到自己可能要到步入中年后才会遇见写出那一笔强劲有力的称呼的对象时，倒确实有点沮丧。到那个时候，他所遇到的几乎每一个人都会说出那句话。另一方面，知道命运给了他这样一个崇高的目标去努力达成，是很令人鼓舞的。有些人的灵魂印记所说的话可没那么赞，让他们最终努力的方向却是为了试图让那些话不要成真。  
本很高兴自己没有这个问题。他尊重选择了其他方式的那些人，但他无法想象把自己的印记看成是鼓励和引导以外的任何事物。  
他希望命运能像对自己一样，一直善待那个总有一天会来唤他为“总统先生”的人。

*  
另一方面，他的第一个灵魂印记就没那么神秘了：一句简单的“你好，本，我是玛姬”，在他还只有38天大时就绕成一圈出现在他的左腕上。  
但尽管更简单，这句话也并没有对他的世界影响更少。简单的逻辑就可以判断出他会先遇见她……而且，他们与彼此建立的无论任何关系，都会对达成在得知她的名字一年半后出现的那个目标至关重要。  
本被教导过灵魂印记只是意味着拥有相联印记的人们以某种方式深刻而独特地彼此契合；大多数人选择了据此求索爱情——但不是所有人都这样做，尤其是在有多个灵魂印记、或印记出现较晚的情况下。出现较晚的印记并非与对方的诞生日、而是与一个生活发生大变化的日期相关联。他的母亲就有过一个这样的印记。因为知道这点，他一直用手表表带掩盖住玛姬的名字，省得好心的朋友不停地把他介绍他们认识的每一个玛格丽特；他希望他们的第一次相遇能尽可能少些压力。

*  
他从没想过带着“你好玛姬，我是本”印记的那一位想法可能跟自己不同；他从没想过她可能不会满足于等待他出现在她的生命里之后，才去追寻自己的目标。在过去的几个世纪里，当人们在同一个小镇上出生、并且一生都留在那里生活和工作时，等着决定上哪所学校或者从事哪项职业会比现在显得更现实，但眼下这时代里可就不那么方便了，特别是如果你想办成任何事情的话。  
对她来说，在迪金森学院的学生目录里找到一个本杰明·亚许，仿佛是最好的一种证明。一个征兆，标志着玛格丽特·惠特莫尔不仅可能是很容易就能认识到第一个印记对象的幸运儿之一，他还会把她引向她的第二个印记对象：说出“亚许医生”的那个人。这一笔弯卷在耳后的刚劲的字，在她童年时期不知让她的父母进行了多少次关于如何养育拥有多个印记的孩子、以及这将会如何影响他们生活的咨询哩。  
她抓紧机会弄到了一份本·亚许的课表，就去找他了。  
对她来说，她向他自我介绍时收到的那个惊喜又害羞的笑容，只是确认了她所一直熟知的事实：她是多么地幸运呵。

*  
玛姬完全不以自己的第二个印记为耻，但因为印记上所说的，她决定让这个问题自然而然地出现、而不是头一天认识就展示它的存在会更好。  
本热切、诚恳又理想化，他下颌的小酒窝简直让人忍不住要亲一口；不过她可不会说出来让他觉得她是在告诉他可以在追求她的路上省点事。她值得所有应得的浪漫。  
他是在他们第一次约会的几个星期后发现的，当他伸手把她的头发轻轻拨回耳后……然后为着指尖下的那句话而急抽了一口气。他看起来讶异非常，而且不是她预想的那个样子；她在他的抚触下僵住了，皱起眉瞧着他的脸。  
“本？”她唤道。“有什么不对吗？”  
他的目光猛地跳回她的脸上，唇边软出一个愕然的微笑。“实际上，正好相反哩。瞧。”他放下手抽开身，双手拉起衬衫，露出肋骨下的一片肌肤。  
玛姬本能地向那盘得紧紧的字迹伸出手去，它们和她脉搏上来自本谨慎而微乱的手书、或是本手上来自她灵魂的弯旋是如此地不同。她以前是从没见过，可她太熟悉那一笔戏剧性的字迹了。  
她的指尖拂过每一个暗色的字母，然后抬起头惊讶地注视着本。“所以这就是为什么……”  
他的眼角细细地皱起了笑痕。他放下衬衣下摆，握住她的手，亲吻她的指尖。“这就是为什么了。我所担心过的唯一一件事只有怎么平衡你们两个而已。”  
“但那个人不只是你的灵魂伴侣，”玛姬惊叹。这是怎样的巧合？“也是我的灵魂伴侣。”

*  
迈克·班宁从一开始就知道自己会是关系中的第三者。当你生下来肚子上就棱角分明地写着“所以你是我们的新保姆咯”、而掌心横刻着“我很抱歉，他真的需要找句新词儿”，很明显1）你和你的灵魂伴侣们会有明显的年龄差距，2）到你们相遇时他们两个已经在一起了。  
就连知道自己是属于极少数三重灵魂印记者中的一员——根据研究，大概就跟同卵三胞胎一样常见——也不足以让他所谓的命运感觉没那么像自带陷阱的奖赏。  
他养成了避开父母家周围所有有小孩的家庭的习惯；高中毕业后他选择了一个十八岁少年所能想到的、跟儿童工作差距最远的职业。他也不是选择这条路的唯一一个；第75游骑兵团的座右铭感觉尤其中肯。Sua sponte：“自愿如此”。  
直到他服役满了二十年、其后选择了最吸引他的选项而加入特勤局，然后逐渐升任至总统保护团队成员之后，他才意识到自己在无知无觉中到底选了一条怎样的道路；才意识到自己的灵魂印记为何从未消退。美国国会终于通过了法案把灵魂印记配对的伴侣列为受保护类别可是一件好事，虽然要证明他仍然同样能胜任工作会是大挑战。  
他对第一夫人半认真地责备她丈夫对迈克礼貌问候的回应报以惊讶的轻笑，然后紧紧握住她的手道：“不用了，夫人，我想这一句就不错。”

*  
一开始这并不容易，他们两个在迈克学习自己的职责时保持着尊重他意愿的距离。  
后来就更不容易了，当他们两个在公众面前时，他要努力保持这个距离。要脱下拳击手套、该穿上特勤探员的西装的时候；让他的双眼紧盯着人群、而不是看向台上的那两人的时候；打趣她选的耳环，然后坐进另一辆车，不得不以班宁探员的身份对待他宁愿视为己出的那个男孩的时候。但一切都是值得的。  
如果车子早了十秒掉下冰封的桥面、在他还没来得及割断第二条安全带并把他们两人都拉出来之前——  
如果当一架C-130呼啸着向国家广场俯冲下来时他不是正在护送玛姬到附近演讲——  
如果他迟了一步移交她给护卫然后冲过街道、在地面攻击占领白宫封锁整栋建筑之前进去了——  
之后，玛姬蜷在他和本之间，一手轻搭在本的伤口上，迈克伤痕累累的躯体暖暖地靠在她身后，在他们相握的臂弯中颤抖。迈克安慰地抚过她的身侧，吻了吻她耳后的印记。  
“关于房子我是真的很抱歉，”他说，希望能让她高兴点，就像之前为本做的那样。“要清理可真会见鬼地难。”  
她哼了声，然后转过身来，本在她身后随着她的动作环住了她的腰。  
“你在自告奋勇吗？”她问，含着泪笑了。“因为我能想到一些更重要的事情给你做哦。”


End file.
